An Eduation
by Roomper
Summary: Cersei educateds Sansa on being a woman. Sansa/Cersei


**An Education**

The sun was setting on the Red Keep, the warm sun radiating through the windows of Sansa's room. She was sitting at her dresser arranging her various beautiful gowns and robes, as the sun shone in through on Sansa's thick auburn hair. Sansa was dressed in a silk cream gown that flowed down to her feet, a bronze belt around her waist and a several gold pins in her hair to keep it in place and proper. She sat by the window, watching the sea and various merchant ships go by slowly but surely, a stern knock came to her door.

She never normally had guests at this hour but nevertheless she stood up, checked her attire, and walked to her door. As she walked towards it, the thought that it may be Joffrey came to her mind, fear struck her heart and she hesitated to open the door. She took a breath, took the handle and pulled it open. To her relief she found Cersei standing there, smiling as they made eye contact. "Your grace... it's lovely to see you." Sansa politely said, moving to the side to let Cersei in.

"Thankyou little dove" Cersei spoke with a smirk on her face, walking past her into Sansa's quarters, Gold Cloaks positioning themselves outside at either side of the door.

Cersei turned to Sansa as the door shut. Cersei's attire was stunning as ever, even at the age of 33, she was still beautiful and knew how to present herself. Dressed in her Lannister red robe that cut off at her defined chest. "What would be the subject of your visit your grace?" Sansa questioned.

"My dear, you are becoming a woman now," Cersei stated "Since your mother is not here, I feel it is my job to educate you on being a woman." Sansa looked slightly uncomfortable and shy.

"I-I Um" Sansa stuttered.

"Do not be shy Sansa, it's something every woman comes to understand and know in time, I am only helping you," Cersei walked towards the door. "Come, walk with me."

Cersei waved the Gold Cloaks away as she took Sansa's arm in hers, they walked down the halls of the keep. "Now that you're a woman, you understand you will need to...entertain a man?" Cersei asked.

"Um, I think I do Your Grace." Sansa nervously replied. They continued to walk down the halls, the setting sun shining through the windows. Cersei and Sansa came to Cersei's quarters.

"Come in Sansa dear, sit down." The Queen Regent offered as the door opened. Cersei's quarters were luxurious, Lannister red covered the walls, a huge double bed situated in the middle, a balcony overlooking the sea cliffs, master-work carved tables and chairs with fresh fruit and the finest wine.

"Your Grace, your room is wonderful! So Beautiful!" Sansa exclaimed in awe.

"Why thank you Sansa dear." Cersei laughed. "Sit." She said, holding her hand out to a chair across from her as she seated herself, Sansa joined her. Cersei lent over and poured out a glass of wine and handed it to Sansa.

"I-I, thank you, Your Grace." Sansa struggled to say as she took a small sip of from the immaculate glass goblet.

"Don't drink, _drink!_" Cersei demanded, Sansa took a larger gulp. The wine tasted so fine and perfect, so rich, so full of fruits. "So, what has your mother told you?"

"Told me what?" Sansa spoke as she looked up from her goblet, in a curious, innocent manner.

"About being with a man. Being... intimate." Cersei replied, putting it bluntly. She took a large swallow of her wine, much larger than Sansa's. "Drink." Cersei demanded, and Sansa followed, taking an equal sized gulp.

"W-Well, my mother told me it is something that two people do when they love each other." Sansa replied in an child like manner, taking another large swallow of her goblet, finishing it. Cersei laughed at her naivety, leaning over and pouring more wine, even if Sansa didn't desire more and refilling her own.

"Well, that is what a mother normally tells their daughters, but lucky for you, I am not your mother." Cersei consumed more wine. "Mothers tell their daughters that because that is what it is in fairy tails and in the perfect world. In the real world, sex is money, sex is power, sex is enjoyment. Robert would find a lucky suitor almost every night, be it a whore or be it me, luckily for some he would be too drunk to go on. Drink." Cersei finished her goblet and poured more. Sansa tried to follow in her footsteps to not disappoint her Queen Regent, but could only manage half of the glass.

"But didn't you love Robert? Didn't you make love to him because you wanted to?" Sansa asked curiously.

"At one time, yes. But in the later years, I was '_only in the for ride'_ so to speak my dear."

Cersei relaxed and sat in a more of a, natural pose. Either it was the wine or Cersei's new, open personality, but Sansa relaxed herself too.

"I do enjoy _releasing_ myself though Sansa, do not think it a crime to, if you are to marry Joffrey, I doubt you will enjoy him but a beautiful, to be royal, young woman like yourself will be able to find a handsome for enjoyment. In secret of course." Sansa looked visibly shy and uncomfortable. She nervously finishes her goblet, swallowing it whole. The effects start take hold, Sansa's head became light.

"W-What is it like? Being with a man" Sansa foolishly asked. Cersei laughed.

"Everything you'd imagine, being a young flower such as your self, you wouldn't even know the feeling of pleasure, have you ever touched yourself little Sansa?" Cersei Leaned in. Sansa's beautiful face immediately filled with red. "It is okay little one, I did not try till I was at the age of 16, some do not partake in the activity, some do. Others, have other people do it for them." Cersei stood up, she walked around towards the back of Sansa. Sansa felt weird, she was relaxed, since she was taken prisoner by the Lannister's, even with Cersei standing tall around her, sweeping around her back.

Cersei ran her hands through Sansa's thick flowing hair.

"You do have very beautiful hair Sansa, much like my own at your age," She took the thin golden pins from Sansa's hair, her hair falling down and around her chest and shoulders. Cersei admired her gown. "you have a very fine taste in gowns too, soft, like you. You are a very beautiful young woman" Cersei slipped the left side of Sansa's gown down off her shoulder.

"T-thankyou Your Grace, you have very b-beautiful hair too". Sansa tried to reply as she looked up at Cersei while she smiles at her from above. Cersei's hand slid onto Sansa's bare shoulder, her nails skimming her soft skin."Your grace, I...what are you doing?"

"Have you never been touched in such a way before dear?" Cersei spoke from her silver tongue as she slid them down further, into the top of Sansa's gown, down her chest. Sansa's hand caught Cersei's, holding it, stopping it from going further.

"I, Er." Sansa stuttered.

"Drink." Cersei suggested. Sansa's hand lifted from Cersei's to pour more wine for the both of them, Sansa took hers and almost finished it in one swallow. "Thirsty are we Sansa?" Cersei's hand slid down into her gown, down Sansa's corset. She felt Cersei's fingers run along her breast, touching her tender nipple. She turned her head and looked up at Cersei, into her eyes, as her head turned, she noticed how light headed and how strange she felt; Sansa did nothing to stop Cersei.

Cersei's finger ran around her nipple. Cersei could feel it stiffen by her touch, she saw into Sansa's eyes and saw no objection. She grabbed Sansa's breast lightly. She could feel her heartbeat, it was racing, she slid her hand up Sansa chest slowly and slid it around the other side of her neck.

"Stand up my dear" Cersei said calmly. Sansa did as she was told, she stood up, turning, the two stood face to face with Cersei's hand on her right shoulder, she slide off the other side of the dress. It hung on Sansa's corset, with both hands Cersei removed it from its perched position, it falling down to hang around her waist, around her bronze belt. Sansa stood in front of The Queen Regent, her pale corset around her chest and her smooth pale shoulders and defined collarbone presented to Cersei.

Cersei kissed Sansa's cheek, slowly, as she did she put her hand around the side and back of her head. As she pulled away, she looked into Sansa's eyes, went to lean in to kiss her when Sansa leant in to kiss back. The two kissed slowly, and passionately, Sansa could feel Cersei's tongue slide into her mouth when they would kiss. Sansa slid her tongue into Cersei's wet warm mouth, it tasted of wine. Cersei pulled away.

"Let me see you" Cersei asked as she took Sansa's hand and lead her over to the bed. "Turn around and put your hands on the bed post." Sansa did as she was told. She could feel her corset become loose, same with the belt around her waist; Cersei untied both, and let them fall the floor, with the rest of the gown. Sansa had nothing on her body. Cersei looked and what she saw was perfect, Sansa's body was flawless, she had perfect childbearing hips, she curved around her beautiful thick buttocks. "You are perfect little dove, turn around." Sansa turned. Sansa's body was beautiful, her breasts were elegant and divine with small, pink, delicate nipples. Sansa had a small bush of fiery auburn hair near her lower flower. Cersei looked at Sansa, she brushed a lock of hair away from Sansa's face.

Cersei moved her hand towards Sansa's waist, sliding her hand down to her buttocks, grasping them, feeling them, pulling Sansa close to her. They kissed again, Cersei's plump red lumps meeting Sansa's. As they kissed, Cersei pushed the little dove up against the bed post, and pulled away, unbuckling her belt and sliding her robe off to the floor, revealing to Sansa the _outline_ of a woman. Cersei said nothing but turned her back to Sansa, to gesture that it is to be undone. It fell to the ground, Cersei turned to face Sansa, to reveal the _body_ of a woman. Cersei's breasts were larger than Sansa's but no less perfect, they were gorgeous with perky, stiff nipples. Cersei had little hair by her flower, only a small collection of blonde hair. They looked and admired each others body, then drew themselves to each others faces finally.

Cersei's hand slid between Sansa's thick thighs before she could notice, she took her other hand and pinned Sansa's arms above her, up the bed post. Kissing her, she rose her hand, up her thigh, touching her skin, slowly, before she met her flower. She began to rub it slowly, Cersei could feel how wet the little dove had become. As Cersei touched her, Sansa gasped lightly and looked at Cersei.

"You will come to love the feeling of a man _or _woman touching you, being inside you." Cersei whispered to Sansa. Sansa felt helpless with Cersei's fingers caressing and rubbing between her thighs while her other hand pins her from above, but, she didn't care, she felt herself become wetter from the touching, she felt enjoyment.

Cersei slid her finger up inside of Sansa, it was a tight fit, Sansa let out a moan as Cersei slipped inside, Cersei began to rub and touch her insides. One of Sansa's hands slip loose and she slide it around the back of Cersei's head, into her thick blonde Lannister hair and kissed her aggressively, again and again as Cersei begins to slide in and out of Sansa's little sheath. Cersei took her finger out of Sansa and pulled away from Sansa's barrage of kissing, she pushed her to the bed; landing on soft warm furs. Sansa's legs were wide open to Cersei, presenting her small, fiery red, northern maiden cunny. Cersei crawled onto the bed, between her legs. Sansa looked down her body, between her breasts and between her legs to watch Cersei crawl up the bed towards her, looking into each others eyes. Cersei's lips met Sansa's lower lips, Cersei kissed and licked her as Sansa's head fell back in surprise at the sensation of Cersei Lannister's tongue and lips against her.

"M-more." Sansa moaned as she shifted her feet backwards and forwards.

Sansa felt herself moan even more as she felt herself become full again, Cersei's finger was deep inside of her, touching her inner-tender-spot as her tongue and lips met her outer-tender-spot. Cersei's hair flowed everywhere around Sansa's crotch and thighs. Sansa reached out and gripped her hair,pulling lightly so to draw her into her sheath even more. Sansa gripped the bedsheets tight suddenly, she felt a slight pain mixed with a huge pleasurable sensation. Cersei slipped two fingers into Sansa, touching her insides, filling her. Sansa could feel a pressure build with her. Cersei's speed began to pick up, Sansa could feel herself let out small continuous moans.

"P-Please Y-Your Grace, more!" she managed to whimper out. Cersei began to rhythmically rub her fingers up and down her insides, Cersei slid up Sansa's young vulnerable body and kissed her, as her hand stretched downwards pleasuring Sansa. Cersei takes Sansa's hand and slid it down too.

Cersei slipped her fingers out of Sansa, placing Sansa's hand in place.

"Touch yourself, like I did little one." Cersei instructed as she knelt with Sansa legs around her, Sansa began to touch and rub herself, Cersei watched. Sansa shuffled up and placed her long soft legs up Cersei's body, both of their flowers almost touching. As Sansa explored herself and began to put her fingers inside of her, Cersei watched, watching only made her more moist. Cersei placed her hand down between her legs and began to rub herself while only centimetres away Sansa played. They watched each other touch themselves and this only grew more pleasure within them, both began to moan and pant as they pushed their fingers into themselves. Sansa began to slide her fingers in and out of herself faster and faster, rubbing and pushing on her inner-tender-spot and let out long slow moans; Cersei began to as well as she began to fuck herself watching Sansa do the same.

Cersei began to lift her head back in ecstasy, as Sansa took her own breast in her free hand and touched it as she began to reach her climax. Cersei could feel herself ready to burst and she fell forward, Sansa's legs wrapping between her waist as Cersei exploded with ecstasy and pleasure, Cersei's fingers becoming engulfed in gushing wetness. Cersei kissed her and took Sansa's breasts in her hands as Sansa began to reach her point. Cersei placed Sansa's nipple in her mouth and sucked on it, slowly, biting it lightly and flicking it with her tongue, Cersei could feel Sansa suddenly wrap herself around her waist tighter as she let out a moan that seemed to continue for a life time and could feel a light shudder in Sansa's legs. Cersei kissed Sansa as her hand groped Cersei's buttocks, they looked at each other and giggled. Cersei rolled over onto the furs and stretched out as they laid there naked.

"You should go, before someone wonder why you have been gone so long little dove" Cersei suggested. Sansa stood up, barely being able to keep upon her legs, placed her corset back on, with the help of Cersei, and her gown, fleeting back to her quarters.


End file.
